


ten more minutes

by thearcherballet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:59:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3267518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thearcherballet/pseuds/thearcherballet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a small collection of small moments in lily evans' life</p>
            </blockquote>





	ten more minutes

"Ten more minutes," she used to say to make the prefect meetings run a bit longer, just so she could spend more time standing next to him, equals at long last.

"Ten more minutes," she whispered with bated breath that night they were patrolling together and the dark corridors witnessed the way he pressed his lips against her neck, her shoulders, her lips, with loving hunger.

"Ten more minutes," she mumbled from her spot beside him in bed, not ready to leave the warmth they’d built up to go running after bad people in a war they seemed to have been sucked into, but felt they had to fight in, because it is  _their_ world too.

"Ten more minutes," she screams at him when the doctor says it’s time for her to push out a baby they have to love and care for in the midst of war, despair, and death surrounding them left and right, but laughs when they have a bundle of tiny bloody limbs screaming for attention, product of their love despite the negative factors in their lives.

"Ten more minutes," she groans when he says it’s  _her_  turn to get the baby to sleep when he starts crying at 2:31am.

"Ten more minutes," she tells him when they embrace on her birthday, all three of them hunched up suffocatingly together, yet not as suffocatingly as how their home as gotten those days.

"Ten more minutes," she sobbed into her son’s neck as she held him what would be the last time, wanting to have ten more delicious minutes, days, months, years to tell James she loves him, to run her hand along his dark hair, to kiss the corners of his smile when he looks at her in that adoring way, to have enough time with him.

Ten more minutes and she was gone.


End file.
